Easing The Pain
by Sara M
Summary: A/U after the Cell Games. #17 is depressed with his life and contemplates suicide. Bulma comforts him and from there is a blossoming relationship. Pairings:#17/Bulma. Sorry B/V fans. Please R/R. Its a little sad though.


*Note:I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I will update my Cyborg Protectors sometime this weekend. For now, here is a A/U set after the Cell Games where Android #17 contemplates suicide when Bulma comes and consoles him. From there, a blossoming romance takes shape.Note:Bulma and Vegeta never became a couple. Sorry to any B/V or Trunks fans out there.*  
  
  
  
Easing The Pain  
  
#17 sighed as he sat out on the little porch of his cabin. "Why? Why has my life become so damn miserable?". The dark haired android had been thinking the past couple of hours about his life, the human one he never knew and his cyborg state."I shall be forever doomed to a never aging life, thanks to that old asshole Gero. I'll never remember who my parents were. None of those human people would ever accept me,because of what I am.And then... there was that hidious freak of nature Cell." #17 suddered at remembering it. His pride blinded him after what he thought was the death of that overgrown locust by #16. What a fool he was. He turned around in horror as the evil android's tail engulfed him and slowly sucked him up. His struggles were absolutely useless.  
  
  
"Why has my whole life been this way? All I have lived through has caused me nothing but utter torment.#18, my sister, has easily managed to get on with her life. She has found love with, of all people, Krillan. She has also managed to have a kid, which is incredible with her being an artificial human and all." "#18 has found happiness whereas I found nothing but emptiness, and sorrow." #17 would always be jealous of his sister for having such a wonderful life.She now had a family, she had friends, she had everything. Unlike her, #17 had nothing but loneliness."Maybe, I should just put myself out of my misery. No more pain. No more torment. And most importantly, no more loneliness."   
  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma Briefs rode her car down the clear pavement into the woods and pulled up next to a small cabin. "I'm sure #17 would love to visit his sister. She hasn't seen him since his absorbtion by that freak Cell." She went up to the door and knocked.  
#17 was prepared to blast himself in the head with his shotgun when he heard the knock. *Who the hell could that be?* He put the gun down and decided to see who it was. When he opened the door, he was somewhat shocked."Hello,#17." "Bulma Briefs? What are you doing here?" "I just came to say that I'm having a big party at Capsule Corp. Everyone will be there, including #18". #17 paled a bit at the mention of his twin's name,or number. "I just wanted to know, if you would like to come as well. #18 misses you a lot."  
  
  
#17 thought for a moment. "No." Bulma looked puzzled. "No? Why not #17?" "Because........" #17 was at a loss for words. He didn't know what he should tell Bulma. "#17, are you alright?" He looked up. "I...am.. fine Bulma." However, Bulma could tell the gorgeous android had something on his mind. "You aren't ok,#17. Please tell me what's wrong?". #17 thought for a moment, then decided to let her in to talk with her. "Ok, come in and I'll tell you."   
  
  
As they went in to the cabin, #17 pulls up a seat for Bulma. "Thank you." #17 just nodded and sat down as well. "Now,#17, tell me what is on your mind. Maybe I can help." #17 just shook his head. "I doubt that that you could Bulma. Lately, I've been just so damned depressed." Suddenly, Bulma put her hand on #17's. A little shocked at first, #17 relaxed and went on. "I have been doing a lot of thinking the past couple of days, about my life and how worthless it truly is." "No it isn't #17." "Oh yes it is Bulma. The past seventeen or so years of my life I have walked on without a name, no memories of my past, or my parents. I have been through a living hell. Dr.Gero hurt me in so many ways. He turned me in to a cold, unnatural being and I'll never forgive him for that. Then, he released that monster Cell. After being absorbed by that creature and eventually getting wished back to this world, I have been looking back at everything. After what I, along with #18, took many lives, I doubt I would be accepted back into society."   
  
  
"But, #18 reedeemed herself. You can as well #17. My friends and everybody will learn to forgive you too." "I don't think its possible. Maybe for my sister, but not for me. I've never admitted this to anyone, but I have been jealous of her. She has everything good in this life. A family. Good friends. Just about anything. I,however, have nothing. I have no family or friends.It seems I shall forever be a loner. That is why, I have decided, to destroy myself. Since my bomb implanted in me has been removed, I shall just have to put a bullet through my head. It will finally ease my pain." Bulma was not gonna let this happened. "You are wrong,#17. #18 loves you. She is your sister. And so does little Marron. Why, that girl loves to talk about her only uncle. She would love to see you. The other Z Warriors, I'm sure in time, will accept you, just like they accepted #18. Please don't #17. Don't throw away your life. Remember, it isn't your fault you became this way. It was Dr.Gero. But he is dead now, thanks to you. You put him to hell where he belongs."   
  
  
After hearing those words from Bulma, #17 felt content for the first time in his whole life. "You are right Bulma. I finally feel very happy about myself. Dr.Gero was the one who caused my pain, and now he's getting his ten fold." In a rare moment, the android smiled."That's the spirit,#17. You know, you don't have to live in this little cabin anymore. Why don't you come live at Capsule Corp.? There is lots of room." "I would like that very much Bulma. Just one thing, can I drive back there?" Bulma laughed. "Sure. #18 told me about your obsession for driving." #17 smirked. As the went outside to the porch, #17 wirled Bulma around and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "Wow! That was incredible." He smirked. "That is my way of saying thanks, Bulma."   
  
  
With that, they drove off back to Capsule Corp. where the party was. #18 and #17 embraced one another and talked about her family. Krillan was a bit nervous at first, but it went quickly and he and #17 actually became good friends. The same went with Yamacha,Tien, Choszu, and even Piccolo. Vegeta, as usual, didn't say a word and left to train in the GR* (*Gravity Room). After the party, as Bulma was cleaning up, #17 came up from behind her and embraced her. Bulma smirked. "Whats' up with you,#17? Did you have a good time?" #17 grinned. "Yes I did. In fact, it was the best time of my life. The dark void has been filled, all thanks to you, Bulma-Chan." Then they kissed passionately. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship and #17 has never been more content.  
  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
